


didn't do much sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, based off series, im not sorry, not the book, shadowhunters 1x06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happened when Alec stayed at Magnus', or what falling in love looks like.





	1. just one more drink

"Stay for just one more drink?" Magnus suggested, losely brandishing Alec's drink towards him. Alec glanced at the drink, the back up, his eyes lingering as he looked at Magnus. "And then decide," the warlock finished, a mischevious smile playing on his lips. At that point, Alec wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Brooklyn could hear his heart beating, he breathed a nervous laugh and placed his hand on the glass. 

"That settles that," smirked Magnus, almost triumphantly. Alec took a sip of his drink, because god, was he gonna need it, he hides a wince at the taste. "Have you ever drunk before, Alexander?" He takes a seat on the couch and crosses his legs, gesturing for Alec to sit by him. Magnus decides he likes saying Alec's name. The name rolls of Magnus' tongue like he's been saying it these few centuries. 

"Yes," he says before clearing his throat, "I tend not to make a habit of it." Alec perches on the edge of the couch about a metre away from Magnus.

"So, you've never been drunk?" He implores, to which Alec just blushes. It's a pretty colour on his sharp cheekbones, uncharacteristic and innocent. 

"Might have the try though, all this stress over Clary and the Mortal Cup," Alec admits, leaning back and streching an arm behind his neck, then letting out an exasperated sigh. Magnus now notices the runes on Alec's defined tricep, paying close attention to each line and curve, trying to recall what they mean. 

"No, not at all. I say we drink to celebrate, one step closer to finding the Mortal Cup." Magnus says cheerfully, raising one eyebrow with a gaze in Alec's direction.

Alec notices him looking, he pulls his arms back down and straightens his back. For a moment, he doesn't know where on earth to puts his hands. He adjusts himself from arms crossed to hands on his knees to leaning back again and then slouches forwards, letting his forearms rest on his knees. Which are shaking nervously as he bounces his foot up and down. He can't help it, Magnus has quite an effect and his social skills aren't exactly perfect. Far from it if you ask Izzy. He suddenly remembers where he is and replies, "uh, I really should get back to the Institute."

"Oh, really?" Magnus asks, the low, warm light catches his dark brown eyes and illuminates in sparks of rusty orange with depth that Alec didn't expect. 

"It's probably just training or some menial task that my mother wants me to do," Alec mused, as if he hadn't already made up his mind. 

"Naturally, you're quite like her."

Alec turned to him, a little confrontational, new found courage found in the bottom of the cocktail glass. "How do you mean?"

"I mean nothing rude by it, you're both quite dedicated that's all it is." Magnus explained, then hastily got up to pour himself a drink. Alec got up after him, following a step behind. Magnus turned around to stand face to face with Alec, who, being a few inches taller than Magnus, could feel his breath lightly on his neck. 

"Boring, you mean?" Alec asked.

"Honey, you're anything but boring," Magnus reached up and placed his fingertips on Alec's jaw.

Alec's words stuck in his throat as he tried to retaliate, "you make quite the impression yourself." Magnus just smirked, letting his hand fall down to grab the bottle. He stepped to the side of Alec, then turned around to walk backwards towards the couch, Alec watching him over his shoulder. Magnus giving this 'come hither' look that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else.

"Come on, pretty boy. Prove me wrong."


	2. dance with me

Three drinks in. Magnus tells him all the stories he's collected over 300 years, mostly exagerrated. But nothing about this man could surprise Alec anymore. He's relaxed back into the couch now, mindlessly playing with the ends of Magnus' hair while he listens. He's gone a little foggy.

Magnus speaks mindlessly because he's heard and told these anecdotes too many times to count. He's struggling to look away from Alec, his voice soft and distracted. He feels ridiculous, not arrogant or smooth- Alec (and the rum, and the cocktails) has stripped that all away. 

Alec's forehead falls onto Magnus' shoulder, he laughs quietly. Magnus cranes his neck to look down at Alec, who lets put another giggle. "I'm sorry. It's been long day," he says through laughter, "long week... long year." Alec rambles on.

"I think you've had enough." Magnus tells him. He lifts Alec's head up, who just lets his chin rest on Magnus' shoulder now, an amused smile on his lips.

"You're telling me," he says, letting out a sigh. His hand reaching up to Magnus' cheek, turning his face closer. 

Alec's lips are parted and his breathing unsteady, like he doesn't know how to react. Eventually, after a long moment of glances between eyes and lips, Magnus decides to do the rest for him. He leans forward and connects their lips. It's slow and soft. Alec takes a moment to remember to close his eyes, and relaxes into the kiss. 

Alec pulls away, "I should go back." Magnus just smiles and kisses him again. 

Feeling a hand on the small of his back, Alec leans closer to Magnus, their chests now pressed together. Alec kisses with inexperience, he's playing it by ear. Magnus runs his hands through Alec's hair as he turns his head to the other side, Alec turning the other way. 

Once again, Alec comes up for breath. His eyes are no longer wide with shock but half-lidded and hazy. There's only an inch or a half between their lips, and Magnus seems to chase Alec's lips as he moves his head back. Quick and tender, Magnus presses small kisses to the corner of Alec's mouth. "Magnus..." he breathes, saying his name like it's something new. 

"Alexander?" Magnus replies questioningly. Alec doesn't reply.

The room falls silent for a while, Neither break the silence, but Alec sits up to grab his glass of the table, drinking it in one shot. Magnus muses over this, seeing it as Alec's way to avoid what had just happened. He doesn't know how to feel.

Magnus clicks his fingers, and the bottle of rum dissapears from the table in an electric blue cloud, reappearing in Magnus' hand. Alec laughs, his head falling in his hands, "that's a good enough idea."

"You're quite the lightweight," Magnus says, and with a wave of his hand music plays from the record player by the window. 

"I see your magic is quite alright now," Alec notes.

Magnus stands up, taking a gulp of rum straight from the bottle. "All I needed was your strength, Alexander." He retorts with a wink, offering out his hand to Alec. 

Magnus sways to the music, it's a steady beat, a long drawn out melody and psychedelic sounds. words spoken in a lanaguage incoherent but not unfamiliar to Alec. Pulling Alec into him, Magnus continues to dance. 

"Dance with me," Magnus grins. And Alec's looking at the ground, "it's just as easy as kissing." This makes Alec roll his eyes, but Magnus just gives him this serious, propositional look.

"Okay okay," Alec takes the rum bottle and takes a swig, then adjusts his body to move along with Magnus, his hands resting on Magnus' hips. He just steps in closer, he's singing along under his breath. Alec is mesmerised, not a clue what he's saying, but he watches Magnus' lips move as he moves his head. He's looking down, glitter clad eyes competely unfocused. Magnus raises his arms over Alec's shoulders, one hand on the back of Alec's neck, leading him closer. He rests his forehead on Alec's, who's hands start to wonder up Magnus' back, curving around his hips. 

Alec eventually can't take it anymore, and he kisses Magnus again. It comes to just as much of a shock as the last time, the contact sending lightning bolts down Alec's throat. They're both leaning in as if it's possible to get any closer. 

Completely intentionally, Alec wanders his hand down to Magnus' ass. He curls his hand round Magnus' thigh, lifting the other man's leg around his body. Magnus sees the invitation and mirrors this motion with his other thigh, letting Alec lift him up.

And, oh God, does this give Magnus ideas. They break apart and take a moment to catch their breaths. Alec chuckles, his breath tickles Magnus' cheek.


End file.
